powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposites Day
Opposites Day is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Thunder Star and serves as the second installment in the seven-part Sinister Seven story-line. Premise After a power outage cause the Rangers and their Thunderzords to swap bodies, they need to find a way to change back to stop another member of the Sinister Seven from stealing their Thunder Gems. Meanwhile, John and Eugene must try to stop a certain drug store from getting rid of cigarettes. Plot/Transcript Note: n\n indicates who the character is and who's body he/she possessed. Recap *Trent (V.O.): Previously on Power Rangers Thunder Star. *Thomas: I'm going to the 25th Annual Uncles Convention. *Lord Zedd (V.O.): Those Gems will be mine! *Trent: We'll see about that. *Leo: If you need to help the others, you need to regain your Chi. *Z-Mirror: The Sinister Seven is the most powerful beings in the world. *Trent: We'll see about that. *Lord Zedd: After the Rangers are gone, the Thunder Gems will be mine. Scene 1 *The Rangers are seen talking to Thomas on their computer. *Trent: Uncle Thomas, do you know who the Sinister Seven are. *Thomas: (Spits out his coffee.) I'm sorry, what was that? *Rufus: He asked if you know who are the Sinister Seven. *Thomas: Why do you want to know? *Kathy: The monster we defeated earlier, he said he was a member of the Sinister Seven. *Thomas: OK, the Sinister Seven is a team of bounty hunters, wanted in over 7,000,000 galaxies. They tried to get the Thunder Gems, but you were able to stop them. *Trent: What do you mean by that? We weren't even born when this happened. *Draco: Trenton, you and the others aren't the only Thunder Star Rangers, there was a team before you. *The Rangers look shocked. Scene 2 *Sailor Queen: Zedd, the rest of the Sinister Seven has arrived. *Lord Zedd: It's about time! I've been waiting. * The rest of the Sinister Seven walks into the room. *Lord Zedd: So, they're the remaining members of the Sinister Seven. *Z-Spirit: Yes. *Sailor Queen: So, what can you do, pipsqueak? *Z-Spirit: I'm not a pipsqueak! I can make a person's body change with something that's next to them. *Sailor Queen: Prove it. *Z-Spirit uses its powers to swap a Z-Patroller's body with a rock. *Lord Zedd: Impressive, now the Rangers don't stand a chance. *Z-Spirit: Wait, you're saying that I can fight them? *Sailor Queen: Of course, dumb-dumb. Scene 3 *The Rangers are seen walking. *Harry: How could it be possible that there were Power Rangers before us? *Kathy: Yeah, this is just... insane. *Trent: I don't know what the heck is going on, but we'll find out about this sooner or later. *Bryan: Let's just hope you're right. *Outside of a drug store, John and Eugene are seen smoking. The Rangers walks in. *Trent: Didn't anyone tell you that smoking's bad for your health? *John: Who cares about health when you can do whatever you want? Try one. *Harry: OK. *Harry takes a cigarette, then Trent slaps it out of his hands. *Trent: Don't even think about it! *Rufus: Yeah, next time if someone offers you one, just say "no". *Bryan: Or yell it in their face. *Kathy: Or you could just calmly say no and just walk away. *Harry: Why just say "no" when you could ask the store that sells them to get rid of them? *John: And when are they gonna do that. *Man: Attention, everyone, starting next week, we're getting rid of every cigarette we have here, have a good day. *John and Eugene looks shocked. *John and Eugene: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Trent: I'm guess you're not okay about this. *John: (Grabs Trent) Okay? Of course we're not okay! *Eugene: Yeah, we're not flippin' okay! *Rufus: Okay, why don't you just calm down? *John looks at Rufus with a creepy smile. *John: No, we're not gonna calm down. What were gonna do is stop that drug store from getting rid of those cigarettes. Come on, Eugene, we've got a job to do. *John and Eugene runs to the drug store. *Bryan: What are we doing just standing here? We gotta stop them. *Harry: (Stops Bryan.) Actually, I want to see how this will end. *Kathy: Are you sure? *Harry: Yeah. *Trent: I'm guess it isn't gonna end well. *Rufus: Of course it won't. Scene 4a *Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Alan is messing with a strange looking machine with a caution tape saying "DO NOT TOUCH, OR ELSE!!!", the Rangers walks into the warehouse. *Trent: Hey guys. *Thunderzords: Hello. *Harry: What's going on here? *Leo: We're looking to see if the book for the Thunder Star Ranger Archives is here. *Kathy: Why are you looking for it. *Draco: Because we want to show you your ancestors. *Phoebe: I know you're shocked when you founded out there was a team of Power Rangers before you, so we thought we could show you the Archives to explain more. *Trent: Hope you're right. *The Rangers sees Alan with the machine. *Kathy: Alan leave that alone. *When Alan saw the Rangers running towards him, he accidentally trips on a water bottle, (Even I don't know why it's there.) which lead the water to get spilled on the machine to make it explode, causing a power outage as the screen cuts to black. Scene 4b *After the outage, Trent opens his eyes and slowly wakes up. *???\Trent: (Groans.) Is everyone okay. (Stands up.) *(The other Rangers starts to wake up.) *???\Bryan: I don't know, what happened? *???\Rufus: Why's the power out? *???\Harry: When Alan spilled water on whatever that was, it must've exploded. (Pauses) Wait, (Looks at his hands.) why do I arms? *The others looks at themselves. *???\Kathy (Surprised): Oh, my God, we're human! *???\Trent: Phoebe, is that you. *Phoebe\Kathy: Draco? *The Thunderzords wakes up. *Trent\Draco: (Groans.) My head hurts. (Looks at Trent) Uh... how come I'm looking at myself? (Looks in a mirror.) Oh shit. *Draco\Trent: Trenton? What are you doing in there? *Draco\Trent: Hey, I should be asking the questions, what are you doing in my body. *Harry\Leo: Actually, it's why in the heck are they doing in our bodies? *Leo\Harry: Maybe when that machine Alan was messing with exploded, it caused some kind of shock wave that caused us to make us swapped bodies. *Rufus\Quinn: No! No! No! No! NO! There's NO way that's possible! *Quinn\Rufus: It can be possible, Rudolph. *Trent\Draco: Wait a minute, how did we survived that? With an explosion like that, we should've been dead by now. *Leo\Harry: Unless... *The Thunderzords\Rangers takes their Thunder Gems from their pockets. *Leo\Harry: ...Our Thunder Gems saved us. *Quinn\Rufus: But, How? *Kathy\Phoebe: However this happened, we need to fix this. *Trent\Draco: Speaking of that, Alan get out here, NOW! *A scared Alan comes out from under a "broken" oxygen tank. *Harry\Leo: Alan, when Uncle Thomas gets back, you're gonna be in so much trouble. *Parry\Bryan: Um, guys we should focus on finding out how we can get back into our bodies. *Trent\Draco: Until then, you guys are gonna have to take our place. *Draco\Trent: We promise we won't let you down. Scene 5 *John and Eugene argues with the man at the desk. *John: Keep the cigarettes, please. *Man: I'm sorry, but unless if it's a death wish, I can't give you any. *Eugene: Death wish? Why on Earth would you say that? *Man: Many people gets cancer, because of these. *Eugene: What does this have to do with you getting rid of cigarettes? *Man: Look, I ether do this or I have to get rid of this shop and you know I'm not getting rid of this, even though I've always wanted to play football. *John: Okay, is there a way you can give us the last cigars? *Man: I'm sorry, I'm getting rid of them and that's my final decision. *The man then talks to a person behind them, while John and Eugene chat. *John: Damn! I can't believe he's discontinuing the cigarettes form this store. I mean what did we do? *Eugene: I don't know. *John: We need to find something to keep them. *Eugene: But, how are we gonna do that? *John: I've got an idea. *As John and Eugene sneak behind the drug store, a monster attacks. *Z-Spirit: Yes, run in fear. I like it. *Meanwhile in the warehouse. *Trent\Draco: Oh, crap. There's a monster attack. *Draco\Trent: Then, it looks like we have to stop it. We won't let you down, Trenton. *The team runs out of the warehouse and into the battlefield. *Draco\Trent (V.O.): Hey, you! *Z-Spirit: Well, well, well, if it isn't the... uh... *Leo\Harry: Don't you know who we are? *Z-Spirit: Yes, I do, I just forgot your names, uh... *Draco\Trent: We're the Power Rangers, dammit! *Z-Spirit: Oh, now I remember. *Perry\Bryan: What are we doing? We need to morph. *Draco\Trent: You're right, Per... I mean Bryan. It's Morphin' Time! *All: Chi Power Activate! *The Rangers morphs and starts to fight. Z-Spirit gets damage from the Thunder Rods. *Z-Spirit: Crap! It isn't working. *Phoebe\Kathy: What isn't working? *Z-Spirit: Nothing! Nothing that you don't need to know! Shut up! *Leo\Harry: Why won't you tell us? *Z-Spirit: What do YOU think? *Draco\Trent: Guys, we need to focus on finding a way do kill this bastard! *Z-Spirit: I don't think so. (Tries to run, but crushed by a bulldozer.) Ah, where the Hell did that came from? *John and Eugene appears to be inside. *John: If you can't sell cigarettes anymore, NO ONE CAN!! *Eugene: Yeah... what? *John: You heard me, the drug store is the only freakin' place where we can get them! Sir, I command you to keep the cigarettes, or say goodbye to your store. *Man: I told you, I CAN'T!!! *John: Then, have it your way, Bastard! *Eugene: I can't watch! *The bulldozer starts to run over the drug store. *Draco\Trent: Holy Sh...! *Perry\Bryan: (Interrupts) Don't even think about finishing that sentence. *John and Eugene unsuccessfully destroyed the drug store. *John: (Surprised) WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? *Eugene: Well, that didn't work. *John looks and sees the drug store is still standing. *Z-Spirit: I don't know what the Hell is going on, but I'm getting out of here! *Quinn\Rufus: Hey! Get back here! Scene 6 *Back at the warehouse. *Trent\Draco: Then, he ran away? *Leo\Harry: Since you put it that way, yes. *Bryan\Perry: Well, great, now we're gonna be stuck in your bodies forever? *Harry\Leo: Not forever. There's a way we can get back into our bodies. *Rufus\Quinn: And how are we gonna do that? *The Thunderzords\Rangers looks at each other. *Draco\Trent: Guys, we have a confession to make. *Kathy\Phoebe: What is it? *Draco\Trent: You know there were other Rangers before you, right? *Harry\Leo: Yes, what about it? *Draco\Trent: We were Power Rangers before you. *The Rangers\Thunderzords looks at each other in shock. *Rufus\Quinn: But, how? *Leo\Harry: It happened a long time ago... *Cuts to a battle sequence. *Leo\Harry: (Off-screen) Just like you guys, we were chosen to protect the Thunder Gems from You-Know-Who. In our last battle, we died trying to protect them, but our souls became part of your Thunderzords, hoping someday a new generation of warriors can wield the Thunder Gems' power. *Cuts back to the warehouse. *Trent\Draco: Which explains why we're Rangers in the first place, to finish what you guys started. *Draco\Trent: I knew if we told you this, you would quit. *Trent\Draco: Quit? Why would we quit when our parents are taken hostage? I'm not gonna quitting, because it's my responsibility to save the world, and that's what I'm gonna do. *Draco\Trent: I see you have a true heart of a Ranger, never surrendering is one of the most important things of becoming one. *The rest of the Rangers\Thunderzords agreed with Trent\Draco, knowing there the only ones that can prevent the destruction of the world. Scene 7 *Meanwhile at Zedd's Fortress... *Z-Spirit: I've told you, I would've gotten them if... *Lord Zedd: (Interrupts) I don't give a shit! You could've gotten the Thunder Gems if you hadn't ran away like a coward! *Z-Spirit: I'M NOT A COWARD! *Sailor Queen: You sure act like one. *Z-Spirit: No! I don't! *Lord Zedd: Then, prove it! *Z-Spirit: I will! *Z-Spirit storms out of the room. *Sailor Queen: Zedd, why won't you let me fight them? *Lord Zedd: Because, you're going to help with something else. *Sailor Queen: And what's that? *Lord Zedd: You'll find out soon enough. *An angry Z-Spirit stomps out of the fortress, mumbling. *Z-Spirit: I am powerful like the rest of the Sinister Seven, they just think I don't. All that I just want is to be treated nice, but they just treat my like a piece of shit! I'm going to kill those damned idiots! Then maybe, I'll be treated like what I always wanted. Scene 8 *Meanwhile at the warehouse. *The Thunderzords/Rangers comes out with there hairs dyed. *Harry\Leo: What the Hell did you do to our hair? *Leo\Harry: While you guys are trying to fix that machine, we thought we could try what you call "dyeing our hair". *Kathy\Phoebe: But that's our hair, not your hair. *Quinn\Rufus: What's the difference? *Trent\Draco: Many, many reasons. *Alan runs up to the Rangers/Thunderzords, barking at them. *Kathy\Phoebe: Alan, stop barking. *Alan quits barking, but stairs at them. Quietly. *Meanwhile at the drug store, John and Eugene annoys the Man, begging him to keep the cigarettes. Again. *John: Keep them please! *Eugene: Yeah, don't get rid of them! *Man: For the last time, I'm not going to give you any. *As he walks away, John tries to think of a way to let him keep the cigarettes. *John: Please! We'll do anything! *Man: "Anything"? *We cut to a montage of John and Eugene doing hardworking (and disgusting) chores. One: they clean the store, two: they helped him with organizing the medicine, and three: we see John and Eugene picking up dogsh*t. Eugene throws up off-screen and John tries to not look at it. *Man: Don't just stand there, clean it up. *John: Don't smell it. *Eugene: I'm no... *Gags* Oh God, here comes my lunch. *Eugene throws up of-screen. Again. *John: *Retches* Now you're making me sick. *The Man sees John and Eugene throwing up while he drinks a cup of coffee. *Man: (Chuckles) Idiots. (Drinks from cup.) Scene 9 *Z-Spirit walks up behind the building. *Z-Spirit: I'll show those bastards what I'm made of! Then, I'll be treat like I should've been treated. Maybe, Lord Zedd will let me be his portage. I can't lose this opportunity. *When Z-Spirit tries to sneak the back door, he trips on a can on shaving cream. *Z-Spirit: OW!!! God, who the Hell putted this here? Dammit! At least I didn't twist my- HOLY CRAP! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!! (Screams) OH, MY GOD! *The Man can here Z-Spirit's screams from outside. *Man: What the heck was that? *Z-Spirit starts to hop on one foot then limps on the other. (For some reason he twisted both ankles.) When he heard the Man's footsteps, he tries to hide somewhere. *Man: I'm guessing those bastards must've found a way to steal the cigarettes. I'm gonna have to call the police. *The Man opens the door, only to see nothing. *Man: Huh, never mind. *The Man closes the door. Z-Spirit is seen hiding inside a freezer. *Z-Spirit (Shivering): Holy c-c-c-rap! It's cold in h-h-here. W-w-why did I c-c-c-chose to hide here in the f-f-f-f-first place? *A cold Z-Spirit walks out of the freezer and heads to the door. As he tries to open the door, Z-Spirit shocks himself. *Z-Spirit: (Screams) *The drug store's power suddenly turns off. *Man: Dammit! This is the fortieth time this week is happened. *Z-Spirit: Why me? God, I hate it when this happens. *The Man walks at the door. *Man: Stupid breaker, I knew I should've called the store for a new one. (Grabs key.) I'll just call it in tomorrow. *Z-Spirit: (looks at the door.) Ah Crap! *Meanwhile... *John: *Retches* God, how much of this is there? *Eugene: Who knows? I don't. *John: I think we made a mistake. We have to find a way to get out of this. *Eugene: But how? *John: I've got a plan. *John and Eugene gets up (without smell the dog crap) and starts to sneak to the door. The two slowly opens the door. After the two looks to see if no one's their, the sneak to the counter. Eugene looks behind the counter, but sees nothing. *John: Now, we make a run for it. *John and Eugene runs to the door, when the open it, they found the Man laying there, acting like he's dead. They see a message on the wall saying "HELP ME!!!" written in blood. *Eugene (Freaked out): W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the Hell!!!? *John: Calm down, man. He's just- *Eugene (Interrupts): Dead! *John: I know that! Let's get the Hell out of here! Scene 10 *Z-Spirit walks down the street. *Z-Spirit: Oh, my God! I just killed a man. Wait 'til the others hear about this. *Draco\Trent: Oh, I don't think so! *Z-Spirit: What the? How did you find me? *Leo\Harry: Before you left, I manage to put a GPS tracker inside you. *Z-Spirit: What!? (Looks at a glowing dot on his back.) Why you sons of bastards! *Draco\Trent: That's right, after we're done with you, we can change back to our original bodies, then put some soap in your mouth. Rangers, IT'S MORPHING TIME! *The Thunderzords\Rangers grabs out their Morphers. *Draco\Trent: Chi! *Leo\Harry: Power! *Perry\Bryan: Act! *Quinn\Rufus: Ti! *Phoebe\Kathy: Vate! *All: UNLEASH THE THUNDER! *They insert their keys into their Morphers. The Chi Animal appears, wrapping them to form the suit. Followed by the team's emblem forming the helmet. *Draco\Trent: Chi Master of Fire! Thunder Star Red! *Leo\Harry: Chi Master of Illusion! Thunder Star Green! *Perry\Bryan: Chi Master of Gravity! Thunder Star Blue! *Quinn\Rufus: Chi Master of Time! Thunder Star Yellow! *Phoebe\Kathy: Chi Master of Wind! Thunder Star Pink! *Draco\Trent: Guardians of the Heavenly Chi Powers! Unite as one! *All: Power Rangers Thunder Star! *Z-Spirit: What the heck was with the roll call? Is that really necessary? You know what, who gives a damn? I'll send you to Hell! *After the Thunderzords\Rangers weakened Z-Spirit, they bring out their weapons. Meanwhile, John and Eugene sees the Thunderzords\Rangers fighting him before hiding behind a tree. *Eugene: Dude, it's the Power Rangers! *John: Eugene, shut up! You'll get us caught. *Eugene: Sorry. *The two look behind the tree. *Trent\Draco: Time to finish you once and for all! Thunder Bazooka! *The Thunder Bazooka appears from a blinking light. *Z-Spirit: Oh sh... *Before Z-Spirit could finish, the Thunder Bazooka blasts him, destroying him once and for all. The Rangers\Thunderzords appears. *Draco\Trent: Yeah! You guys did it. *Trent\Draco: No, we did it. *As the Rangers\Thunderzords and the Thunderzords\Rangers celebrate their victory, they began to glow, causing the Thunderzords and Rangers souls to swap back into their original bodies. *Trent: What happened? *Harry: After we, or in this case the Thunderzords, destroyed Z-Spirit, we swapped back into our original bodies. *Draco: That's right Harrison, Z-Spirit was the reason we swapped bodies, meaning it wasn't Alan's fault. Now that the fight's over, let's go home. *The Rangers hop onto their Thunderzords and flies into the clear, blue sky. Scene 11 *Lord Zedd: Dammit! They got him, now, it's just the five of them. *Sailor Queen: Calm down, Lord Zedd. We will get those Gems. *Lord Zedd: You're right. *Sailor Queen: I'm always right. *Lord Zedd: No, you're no-. *Sailor Queen: Yes, I am. Admit it. *Lord Zedd: No. Not in a million years. *Sailor Queen: Then, I'll make you. *Lord Zedd: Try me. Unless if you're a chicken. *Sailor Queen: Why you son of a-! *Sailor Queen attacks Lord Zedd off-screen. *Meanwhile, back at Earth... More to be confirmed by RB-Man. Characters Main *Trent McGrath\Draco/Red Thunder Star Ranger *Harry McGrath\Leo/Green Thunder Star Ranger *Bryan McGrath\Perry/Blue Thunder Star Ranger *Rufus McGrath\Quinn/Yellow Thunder Star Ranger *Kathy McGrath\Phoebe/Pink Thunder Star Ranger *Alan *Lord Zedd *Sailor Queen Recurring *John Snyder and Eugene Bay *Z-Patrol Monster of the Week *Z-Spirit Trivia *This episode reveals the origins of the Thunderzords. **This is also the first Thunder Star episode to be created from scratch instead of using footage and the plot from a episode. *It's unknown how the Rangers survived the explosion in the warehouse. *The Rangers hairstyles in this episode is inspired by when he gets possessed in *Due to Z-Spirit breaking his two ankles, hiding in a freezer, and shocking himself, RB-Man stated there's a theory Z-Spirit is cursed with bad luck. This might be the reason why Z-Spirit was treated badly since he joined the Sinister Seven. Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:Episodes Focusing on All Rangers Category:RB-Man